Hero Or Villian?
by tealana
Summary: A extreme dark ficcy about a vigilante that patrols the city and surfs through social network to avenge victims of traumatic events that justice never seems to be given enough to heal. who can get through this vigilante before it is too late? Before experiencing the fear. Before learning the pain. Before witnessing the horror, MUST enter the events of the beginning.
1. prologue

horror, crime, tradegy, suspense, family

rated R+

explicit violence and torture inflictations. youve been warned. this is a fiction on what heros should do to stop not continue. other explicit events and scenes are based on real life traumatic events of the victims that had been faded by the justice system in all continents.

Prologue

Sitting on the edge of an ambulance, draped in a warm blanket. Covered in blood and bruises with swelling of the facial features and nursed a broken limb. The fire brigade surrounded the house that raged with inferno blaze and shrieks of agonzing cries, pleas for rescue eluded from the burning house which finally silence followed. One hour later, the last bomfire was extinquished. The skies filled with black smoke and the street was closed off from outsiders as it became a crime scene underway of a long investigation.

Reporters gathered what information of what they assumed to the occurence. Repeatively told to remain behind the 'Do not cross' yellow tape. The Police captain entered the scene as he bypassed the reporters, shoving the microphones toward him and inquired multiple questions that were left unanswered.

Approaching the young victim present, and glanced upon her with deep sympathy. Unknowing her motive to the alliby to what had occured whilst a social worker also had entered on the scene and approached the young girl. "Captain Jonesy?" the social worker presumed.

Turning on his heel and faced the person whom called his name and answered. "I am he, how can i help you?"

"Where are the parents?" the social worker asked before introducing herself. "Dead." he answered, as the parents are taken away on the gurdy's. "Who may you be?" Captain Jonesy requested. "I am Sylvia O'Bryan. I'm a social worker for the lost children." Glancing to the young girl that sat in silence then resumed as she approached the small child. "What is your name, sweetheart?"

The traumatised child, replied nothing. Keeping a tight lip and trembled in fear as she hoped her abuser was indeed, deceased. Sylvia asked once again but recieved silence. She sighed, straightening up and glanced toward the police chief as she stated. "I will take her in my care until a suitable family can be provided for her."

"Do you think that is wise?" the police chief asked. "Why wouldnt it be?" sylvia replied and asked. "Is there anything that I should know?"

"If we knew ourselves, we'd tell you but your guess is good as ours." he told her. "I see, well. I'm sure I am perfectly qualified to figure exactly what was this young girls reason to her survival." sylvia glanced to the young victim with a warm smile as she rose her broken and teary gaze to the woman that stood before her with a silent frightened but cold glance.

Stepping inside with her, as Sylvia climbed in the back of the ambulance and travelled to the St Peter's hospital where a child psychologist waited to assess her and begin immediate therapy and investigate what had occured as well the trauma of her past.

Three days later, the young girl stood in the corner staring into the white wall of her room as the psychologist and sylvia stood outside the room. Sylvia was the first to ask. "Any change?"

"No, she wont allow anyone near her. She presents the psychosis of unempathic and unremorseful sociopath. Three nurses have been hospitalised since yesterday as they tried to gain access near her and she immediately latches out them and had, clawed punched even kicked whilst screaming."

Sylvia continued to look in the window of the room as she listened then said. "Let me try to talk to her."

"Ms O'Bryan I dont think that is wise." the psychologist informed her. Sylvia turned, glanced to him and said. "Let me try, she never harmed me on the way here three days ago. She may allow me close and may open to me."

The psychologist sighed and finally agreed, allowing sylvia have access but remained by the entrance in case she turned violent. Sylvia slowly walked in the room and sat down quietly before speaking. "Hello, remember me?"

The young girl turned and faced sylvia with empty cold glance as she had given the first, they met. "Please sit down and what is your name?"

At first she didnt answer, as she sat down then finally answered but very vageuly and softly. "Ravenna."

"Ravenna? That is a pretty name." Ravenna deeply glared Sylvia, studying her closely. "Remember the other night?" Sylvia asked, paused as she waited for a reply. No response was verbally given but a slight nod was. Sylvia resumed carefully. "What happened that night sweetheart. Want to tell me about it?"

Ravenna clenched her fists tightly then lowly hissed. "They were hurting me."

"Hurting you? In what way, ravenna?" Sylvia immediately sensed the anger and trauma she endured. Ravenna clenched her teeth and griited tightly, breathing heavily. "They were hurting me."

Sylvia assured ravenna that she would not ask no more questions until she was comfortable to understand fully what she meant about they were hurting her but request one thing. "Ravenna, if i stayed by your side. Will you allow the doctors to take a look at you but they will be female doctors."

Ravenna said nothing and nod. Syliva whispered. "Ok, I'll be back." Walking out of the room and spoke with the psychologist as he said. "Well?"

"I think she has been abused by her parents as why she is displaying sociopath behaviour." Sylvia informed him. "That would make perfect sense, but to confirm that theory. She would have to allow us to examine her to rule out anything to justify why and how the blaze started."

Sylvia turned and looked to ravenna. "This one is a victim too and I dont think she is killer by accident."

Yes, i understand this chapter is a short one but if gave too much before going any deepth in the story. I assume some readers may get bored before getting to the most interesting and educational scenes that are based on some real true life traumatic experiences that many have to visit a psychologist therapist to heal and understand it was not thier fault for the scars afflicted upon them. I hope what i write in this story will create a sense of awareness for yourself, friends, family even neighbour folk to ensure this doesnt continue or begin elsewhere which is inevitable as the numbers are greatly high. The math is inevitably high and non stopping calculatively. Not only it is frightening but one of the most scarring on the victims meaning most traumatising. It is very sad that this epidemic crime has been condoned throughout human history since the first war begun as society formed and grew. But what is most frightening is that today society, when others hear or know about what is happening. Choose to ignore it by allowing it to continue until the victim cries out for justice which another is chosen in thier place. This is where my OC does exactly what others would not. Anyway, onward to the next chapter where you may need a barf bag. I warn anyone with a sensitive mind not to read especially if have sensitive stomach as this can happen to anyone, anywhere. enjoy, happy reading.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

 _18 years later, New York city_

Leaning upon one knee whilst standing on the rooftops, her hair flying away from the back of her shoulders as each strand was lifted by the cooling, and gentle night breeze. Listening out for anything to seek excitement or thrill of new victim to entice her spree of kills. Plagued by the traumatising memories of her own terrifying past.

Along with the years of therapy that didnt help, only worsen the nightmares of her abuse. Her anger, her hatred grew when seeing his face. That twisted, sickening face with that evil smugly smile and feral laugh. Ravenna also recalled seeing her mother, just standing close by and did nothing. Silent and appeared cold, even cruel. Possibly crueler since she never once lift a finger and spoke up. Questions wavered through her mind, whether if she permit the abuse or could had been powerless to stop what was occuring. Ravenna never knew the answers, only that she was always abandoned and her cries go quiet in the dead of night as were drown by the evil laugh or replaced with thud of a hard paralysing punch to silence her.

Opening her eyes as she gritted her teeth and two tears stained her cheeks, sniffled quickly and deeply breathed when hearing the police scanner announce of a known criminal that was aquitted for incestrous child molestation; four days prior before.

Ravenna had the experience to sneak in and take before she was caught but would leave those she had punished as a message to others but it only angered the city residents and the police department as the news channel had named her as the Angel of Justice. Some praised her to be the judge and savior whilst others condemed her as vigilante of no better judgement and characteristic behaviour to those she has punished.

 _"Patrol 5, we have recieved a distress call about nuisance and possible DV occurence in the residence of brownstone house." 911 recipent announced. "Copy that." A male officer replied._

Ravenna looked down to her right, realising that she was not far from the suspected residence and immediately leapt down in the shadows as her jacket fluttered in the winds, whiskering softly. Joining the crowd as she landed and walked normally, until she arrived the brownstone house. Giving no sense or suspicion she is about to do something that most would not commit to rescue another.

 _Twenty minutes later, Brownstone house on third avenue_

Ravenna observed and studied the building as she listened to the chaos that commenced inside, the neighbours listened in from their apartments as they were too afraid to do anything. Luckily, Ravenna always remained vigilant and careful to keep herself from been caught as she made her was around the residence and quietly broke then entered the premises as she heard the violence which angered her more.

Closing the door behind her, and quietly attached a piece of twine to the handle incase of the perpretrator may escape. Hearing the loud, heavy thud as someone had fallen hard to the floor whilst a child screamed, crying and even pleaded the violence to stop but was silence or somewhat quieten as it sounded to be gagged but the cries continued.

Lurked and silently walked through the home, whilst covered by the veil of darkness when she approached the living room where the adult woman laid. Onconscious, badly beaten but still drew breathe. Ravenna had no time to shed a tear; her heart pounded with fear, hatred and desire to avenge these victims. Turning to the right where the groaning, slapping and even sounds of hard punches echoed from the next room. Taking the cloth which was splashed with chloriform from her her pocket and quietly made her way to the monster abusing the tiny victim that laid helpless, powerless and traumatised.

It was too late to stop what he had committed but not too late to do what she will do to him. The child victim looked up with wet teary and terrified glance, seeing a individual that stood waiting for the opportunity to strike but this child couldnt see the face. Only the mask of what it appeared to be like the chinese white face and somewhat thin lucious red lips, covered with a straw hat as her hair flowed underneath. Once the man had finished, heavily grunted and breathed as he were about to prepare for a second round but was interrupted as his mouth was tightly, forcibly covered as he were forcibly pressured to lose consciousness. Which he had lost the fight and collapsed, then pulled off the child as she laid sprawled, badly bruised and beaten also bloody.

Ravenna's heart went to the child deeply with heartbreaking sympathy but she quickly gagged, tied the man's wrists and ankles before attending the victim. Naturally, she was paralysed in fear and responded incoherently with her body language as her voice was silenced and couldnt cry anything. Removing her mask, to allow the child see and gave a reassuring smile and tender caress of her tiny cheek which the child finally allowed ravenna to scoop her up in a blanket then placed with her mother until she finally awoken. Leaving a small token, to give the child some sense of safety and assurance until her mother awoke.

Slipping out with the man, just moments before the police arrived to find both the beaten mother and abused child, weeping in each others arms as the back door was left open and the wind lightly blew in with the curtain lightly flying on the breeze which had left the police officers baffled to the scene full of questions and yet clues, that gave plently of evidence to convict one responsible but how could they if one is missing.

"My god, there is blood everywhere." Officer Moorey informed the detective. "Where is the perp?" Detective Rowan demanded. "Gone, sir." Officer Moorey replied. Detective Rowan heavily sighed and walked to the victims, then croutched down before them. "Ma'am, I know this is a traumatising time for you but, to help you. We need to know where is your husband?"

"Someone rescued my daughter." She whispery answered, still holding her child close in her tight embrace. "Who?" he asked. "A woman, in a pale chinese mask." The woman replied. Standing up and conversed with a fellow officer as they tried to make sense of the information given when immediately interrupted by another officer informing the whereabouts of the perp in question. "Detective, you should come see this."

Officer Ramsey led the detective to the basement where the man was strung up, naked and _mutilated._ Covering his mouth with a hankerchief as the smell was reek and made a few officers gag and retch. Approahed the mutilated strung up corpse and tore the paper envelope from his chest as it were pierced into his breastbone.

"Who is this psychotic to commit this kind of mutilation upon another human being?" Officer Ramsey wondered. Detective Rowan didnt answer until he opened the envelope, read the note and replied. "I have no idea, but no matter whether this vigilante is. Doesnt have the right to murder others even though the victims that had committed acts to be punished by taking the law into thier own hands."

Meanwhile, down in the lair where four heroic ninjitsu warriors reside as they were vigourously demanded to train as downtime and in the first time had able to relax since the shredder is out of commission or is he? It would seem or appear that way since the New York gangs, mobs and the foot had gone silent over the past weeks. Even this was unusual activity for the heroes as they always kept the city safe from any unexpected event that could destroy all they dearly care about.

Taking this opportunity to relax but demanded to pratice thier katas, sparring techniques.

"Front snap kick!" splinter demanded, standing before his sons as he watched and observed thier techniques. "Kia!" the four cry unison as they performed the request then followed by the roundhouse and hook kick then the jab, cross, hook and knee and roundhouse before finally landing and bowing which they collapsed on thier hands and knees. Groaning tiredly and tightly sore from the training.

"Ok, I can not move." Donatello stated, lightly breathed. "Who wants to move?" Raphael looked up and commented. "Wake me for breakfast." Michelangelo informed his brothers, rubbing his head. "Not to self, buy mikey new deodrant." Leo informed himself.

"That is enough for the day, and we will resume in the morning." splinter said, walking away to his chambers and closed the door behind him. Mikey clasped his hands in tight grasp, leaning slightly over as he were bowing and repeated his sensei's statement as he mimiced him. "We will resume in the morning."

"I heard that." He announced. "Busted." Donatello smiled, raising the finger and mocked teasingly. Both Leonardo and Raphael chuckled whilst mikey huffed before exhaltely sighed and hurried to the livingroom and turned the television on, the first channel was the news as it reported about the recent events.

"Breaking news, we have discovered earlier this evening about another odd killing of another man that was aquitted for Domestic violence and incestrous indescent assault to a minor." the reporter confirmed and read on live television which had baffled the two terrapins as their mouths dropped in horror whilst two stood quietly behind the couch, listening to the report.

"The man in question was earlier aquitted of charges of assaulting both mother and child which later was found in the basement of the house with a note, stating a warning to any others dare harm others will face the same fate. Both mother and child in hospital, recuperating from the ordeal."

Leonardo's phone buzzed in his belt as it vibrated. Answering it as he greeted April on the other of the line. "Leo, are you guys watching this?"

"Yes, April. We are." Leo replied. "Casey and I will be over shortly with marion." she informed him. "Alright, see you then." Disconnecting the call and waited. Ten or so minutes later, April and her family arrived to the lair. Immediately marion run to Mikey and they disappeared to play whilst the others discussed about the news.

"It is terrible, we are only a block away from the family." April mentioned, sitting down and recieved a fresh cup of tea. "Good riddence to the trash." Raph stated, folding his arms tightly. "Raph, no matter who is the criminal. He shouldnt be treated like that, we dont do that." Leo informed his brother as he grumbled. "Yeah, I know. But shouldnt it be about time that we should?"

"Then what would that make us?" Leo asked. Raph lowered his gaze then exhaled, defeatably. April listened to the debate then interrupted. "Maybe, should consider to rethink of the consequences when trying to rescue people?"

"How do you mean, Casey" Leo wondered. "Well, come to think of it." He paused a moment, sighed and resumed. "These criminals are getting aquitted so easily and allowed to return home only to resume thier torture. Maybe this vigilante could have the right idea of passing the punishment."

"That still dont make it right." April looked to her partner and he grasped her hand gently then replied. "I know babe, but what these scumbags do. Dont make it right either."

"I cant help to agree with Casey." Donatello finally spoke up. All glanced to the purple clad terrapin, stunned to his comment. "That is not who we are, donnie." Leo lowly told him. "I know that, Leo but look at the facts. By the time, anyone arrives to stop the events happening. It is too late. And there had been times, we've witnessed that very same violence upon those we had tried to save as well that we couldnt rescue." Donatello recalled of the event a year before when a gang of men had viciously assaulted a young mother in front of her trauamtised child after beating the husband to death. Clenching his eyes closed, as tears streamed down and stained his mask then continued. "Even though we stopped them from hurting future victims but we were too late to stop the current one in progress."

April left her husband's side and draped her arm around his shoulders, embracing him tenderly. "You save many every day, donatello. These happen continuously, even the strongest and fastest isnt able to rescue everyone but those who they do rescue and prevent future generation of victms is enough to make a difference."

Leonardo sighed, breaking the silence and suggested that this vigilante or somewhat punisher is brought to justice or even possibly convinced to turn themselves in before claiming another victim. Agreeing, as Donatello hurried to his lab and hacked through the police records and scanners to figure who is the next victim that was aquitted on charges that were dropped.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Later that very night, entering through the door but had left a trail of bloody covered clothing along the floor once the door was closed behind her. Showered quickly and opened her laptop, then begun surfing through the internet network and used her skills as an pretence identity to lure predators and hacked into the police files of convicted sexual predators which had been acquitted for thier crimes. It wasnt long when she had found another.

 _FriendlySuperstar81_ was his name and he had bitten the bait that was used to lure him. Ravena created a false alias to display herself as a teenage girl looking for friendships online which she recieves almost 25 requests each week.

Within one hour of exchanging messages and declined requests of exchange nude photographs as he sent some of himself to her but had agreed to meet with this man.

"I will meet you in one hour. Where are we meeting and I dont think I got your name." Ravena replied to FriendlySuperstar81 message. "Brett." he answered, pausing a second as he sent another message of the address to the location where he wished to meet. "Third avenue park."

Once ravena had read the reply, requesting where and when. She immediately cringed and gritted her teeth then replied confriming her presence. "I'll be there."

Meanwhile, leaping across the rooftops under the veil of night as dawn approached. The four protectors of New York panted heavily and covered in sweat. Both Leonardo and Raphael stood side by side whilst looking over the city streets and wondered where to begin.

"Where to begin fearless leader?" Raphael wondered. "Not sure, exactly." he replied. Donatello approached his brothers, holding his forearm in mid air as he recieved the information from his computer. "I got the police files."

Turned slightly and faced his younger brother, gently grasped donatello's forearm and read the collected files. "Are you sure that is exactly what our shadow vigilante is going on about?" Leonardo said, waiting for a answer.

"So what if someone is taking out the scum?" Raphael stated, tightly folded his arms. "He is doing us a favour."

"Killing is wrong, no matter what the crime is or could be. It wont change the fact more victims will be chosen in the plac of the victims before them." Leonardo replied, reminding of the on going crime epidemic. Sighing lowly, agreeably answered. "Yeah, I know but still. Something should be done about these scumbags."

Leonardo closed his eyes and exhaltedly breathed. "Not wrong there, bro. Not wrong but that is not our way of punishing the wicked." Mikey finally spoke, interrupting the conversation. "Anyway, are we getting some food? I'm starving."

Leonardo and raphael gawked their youngest brother whilst donatello facepalmed himself and grunted alittle. "Oh Mikey, bad timing bro." Mikey sheepishly grinned, shrugging slighlty. "Hey, guilty as charged. When the stomach growls, must eat right?"

"Alright, let's make it fast and return back to the task. Understood?"

The three replied unison. "Understood."

Elsewhere, standing in the veil of shadows as she waited for her prey to enter the park. Prepared for the pounce just as planned, leaving her essentials in the bush and undressed her legs. Smiling her devious but avengeful grin, her prey had finally arrived as agreed. Waited for this grotesque looking man made his way through the gates of the park and stood by the swing set. Rubbed the back of his neck, became anxious from waiting and grew hungry for his meal to satisfy his sexual appetite. Unaware he is the prey not the predator this time.

Taking out the photograph of the young girl that he believes to be meeting with, smiling hungrily as warm fresh salvia drooled down his chin, gawking with large glistening but terrifying eyes. Ravena made her move, stealthed out from the shadows and pounced upon his shoulders. Tightly and strongly draped her slender, masculine thighs around his throat and head whilst she clamped her hands over his mouth with the cloth.

Proving to be no match for her as he was incredibly physically unfit for her strength, losing consciousness and fell to the concrete pavement. Ravena had managed to escape the fall with him as she released her leg hold to avoid collision and unwanted physical injury. Standing over him and said, in disgust. "Scum like you, should be put to death and castrated not aquitted for your crimes."

Handcuffed his hands and legs, then dragged him to the bush where she begun to perform exact procession and removal of his genitals. Then leaving him to bleed out with another message to warn his circle of co-associates. "Two down." Ravena said, and paused whilst crossing the name out on her list of police files that she had earlier printed out from a hacked computer device which she ensured to be untraceable. "Twenty seven to go."

Gathering her bag, once again disappeared in the shadow veil of darkness.


End file.
